Love Triangle? Love Square? Love Octogon?
by Emberclaw
Summary: With secret identies, crushes, new neighbors, solo arists, pop star rivalries, and a ton of secrets and backstabbing what could possible go wrong. Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers/MaKayla/OC's!
1. Characters

**Summary: **_So it all started off when Miley and MaKayla started hanging out after Jake's big movie. Soon Lilly came into te picture and the three of them became best friends. With two popstars hating each other, One super hot celebrity brother, one donut of a best friend, and one amazing boy band! What could possibly go wrong?_

_The Girls: _

Hannah Montana/Miley Stewert: This secret popstar finds herself torn between a new cute male solo singer three years older than her! And a sweet, sensitive fifteen year old thats been "Hannah's" friend for a long time! With her new friend MaKayla and her old friend Lilly can she keep her secret?

MaKayla Karlson: This snotty popstar has become Miley Stewert and Lilly Trescott's best friend! But she doesn't know Miley's secret so the hostility towards Hannah is still there! When her older brother starts liking Lilly's cousin, while Miley likes him, what cold MaKayla say when she's blindly focusing on another guy.

Lilly Trescott/Alexis Texas: The skater girl is secretly feeling left out with her two preppy best friends. So when her older cousins comes to town and Lilly asks for a makeover will she be able to catch a certain boys heart and will she be able to hide her secret from her friends.

Ashlee Trescott/Kiana: The older cousin of Lilly Trescott. She's a rising star with her sister still keeping her mouth shut about her cousin's secret, but when the boys are rising far ahead of her on the fame list will she begin to hate?

Amoret Trescott/Cassandra: The older cousin of Lilly Trescott. She's a rising starwith her sister still keeping her mouth shut about her cousin's secret. She's the shyer of the two twins and doesn't like to talk to guys because she thinks she always ays he wrong things.

_The Guys: _

Brady Karlson: He's MaKayla's twin brother and he's really hot and burning his way through the new artist charts. He's crushing on Lilly's older cousin Ashlee along with many others. When Miley starts to like him and he realizes it will he go for her or break her heart?

Oliver Oken: Over the past few summer's he's been in Italy training at soccer and football, and now he's probably one of te most popular kids at Seaview High with every girl wanting a ride on the "Ollie Trolley". Will he start crushing on his best friend?

Nick Jonas: The youngest brother of the ever so popular band Jonas Brothers. He's cute, sensitive and sweet but incredibly shy and he's been crushing on Hannah Montana ever since she barged into the recording studio, but when he moves next door to Miley Stewert will he figure out her secret?

Joe Jonas: The funniest guy you'll ever meet! He's cute, a little slow, and knows ho to make a girlfall for him. What happens when he attends Seaview High as a senior?

Kevin Jonas: The oldest and known for being romantic. He starts to like Amoret but doesn't know how to talk to her and doesn't know much about her since she never talks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_So it all started off when Miley and MaKayla started hanging out after Jake's big movie. Soon Lilly came into te picture and the three of them became best friends. With two popstars hating each other, One super hot celebrity brother, one donut of a best friend, and one amazing boy band! What could possibly go wrong?__

* * *

_

Chapter One:

"Donzi is movin'! Donzi is movin'!" Robby Ray and Jackson were doing a conga line through the house. They had party hats on their heads as they passed Miley and Lilly.

"They are soooo werid." Lilly told Miley with a laugh. Miley grinned.

"But DONZI IS MOVING!" Miley exclaimed and joined the line. "He's been the worst neighbor for like EVER! He told that little rat of a dog to "sick me" when we first moved here. And! Dad told me that the new neighbors have four boys!! One younger the other three all older!!"

"EEEEEPPP!" Lilly exclaimed. "Dibbs on the cute one!" Miley laughed.

"You haven't even met them yet. They come tommorrow and we're inviting them over for a barbeque. You want to come?" Miley asked her.

"Heck yea! Your dad makes the best steaks ever!!" Lilly said. "Now are you ready to go."

"Go where?" Miley asked confused, the doorbell rang.

"To pick of Oliver! He comes back from Italy today!!" Lilly said.

"OMG I totally forgot. I was so excited about the new neighbors." She opened the door MaKayla was there dressed in her usual outfit.

"Ready to go pick up Donut Boy?" MaKayla asked. She was wearing a black hat with darkwash true religious jeans and a red v-neck. Red was MaKayla's color.

"No!" Miley said running upstairs to change out of her PJs. Lilly and MaKayla laugh.

"I heard the partying from down the street. Ol Donzi's movin'?" MaKayla asked Lilly nodded excitingly.

"This is the best week ever. Miley says that there are three older boys moving in next door, Oliver is coming back with a foreign skateboard for me...AND my twin cousins are coming to visit." Lilly exclaimed.

"No way Ashlee and Amoret are sooo cool!" MaKayla said. Miley came downstairs. "You ready now?" MaKayla asked. Miley nodded and they headed for MaKayla's limo.

* * *

"OLLIE!!" Lilly exclaimed running up to her best friend and jumping on him. "Where's my skateboard?" she asked. Oliver laughed.

"I gave it to some girls I met on the plane." Oliver teased.

"WHAT?! YOU GAVE MY FOREIGN SKATEBOARD AWAY!!" Lilly said angrily.

"Yep," Oliver smirked. Two tall girls about 19 years old with long blonde hair came up to them one carrying a cool looking tye-dye skateboard.

"ASHLEE!!" Lilly exclaimed. "GIVE IT!" she took the skateboard from her older cousin.

A bunch of reporters entered the airport. They looked surprised to see MaKayla hugging Oliver.

"MaKayla, MaKayla are you here to see the Jonas brothers?" the reporters demanded. She looked confused. "Is this your boyfriend. Smile for the camera boy." Camera's flashed everywhere.

"Ahhh!" MaKayla said. "Scram before I call my manager." she hissed. The reported fled as three very good looking boys were coming down the escalators with a bodyguard in front of them. A high pitched screamed escaped from a few girls near the front of the airport and soon many fans surrounded the Jonas Brothers pushing pens and paper at them with camera's flashing everywhere. MaKayla opened her cell phone. "Margo we have a situation can we have some help?" Soon MaKayla's manager/bodyguard Margo came up to the crowd pushing her way through making a pathway for the three boys and soon joined by the rest of their family. Margo and the Jonas' boyguard led the boys through the airport and into MaKayla's limo. After all the fans saw they were gone and saw MaKayla they screamed and surrounded her. Miley pulled MaKayla's arm and they all pilled into the limo.

"Geeze Margo thanks." Joe said wiping pen off his face.

"Eeeeeeepppp Joe Jonas just talked." Lilly exclaimed. Everyone laughed while she blushed. "Well hurry up I wanna skateboard!!" She was cradleing the tye-dye skateboard in her arms.

"No way! Thats the fonzerelli from Italy. I can't even get one of those!!" Joe exclaimed.

"Ollie-ver got it for me he just got back." Lilly said. "Thats why we were at the airport."

"Thank god you were or we would've been dead." Kevin said. Frankie sat next to MaKayla.

"Your pretty." he said with a grin. MaKayla smiled. "Thanks Frankie. So where you guys headed."

"Were moving here. Be closer to concerts. In malibu, Joe and Nick are starting school." Kevin said. "Seaview High."

"No way thats where we go." MaKayla said. "Oh this is Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Lilly's two cousins Ashlee and Amoret." Everyone shook hands and they soon pulled up to Miley's house. "Charlie we're supposed to go the the Jonas' first!" MaKayla said to them.

"The house next to Miss. Miley's is the address they have given me." Charlie called back.

"No way your moving into Donzi's?!" Miley exclaimed. "Awesome! Cool Neighbors for once." Everyone laughed. "Oh my dad wanted ya'll to come over for a kinda welcome to the neighborhood barbecue. But I think he just wants to celebrate that Donzi's gone."

"FOOD?" Oliver said shaking Miley. "CAN I COME PLEASE MILEY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!"

"Yes you donut now shut up," Lilly answer for her friend. Everyone piled out an Lilly started skating around doing a bunch of tricks of Miley's front porch. The gus just watched. She stopped. "I SMELL FOOD!!" she said and ran into the house. Everyone laughed again as Robbie Ray came out.

"Well lookie here. The Jonas Family are our new neighbors. Thats a bg improvement from Donzi..well come on in the foods almost ready." he said guiding everyone inside. Soon everyone was settled. Ashlee was flirting with Kevin who was flirting back but kept glancin over at Amoret who had one of Robbie Ray's guitars in her hand and she strummed a few chords to a song. Lilly was watching Joe try to impress her by doing a few tricks on her new skateboard, but he kept falling. Olier was eating, MaKayla was watching in disgust while talking to Miley, and Frankie was sitting on MaKayla's lap eating. The doorbell rang, Miley stood up to get it.

"BRADY!!" she exclaimed hugging MaKayla's older brother.

"Aww I'm sad I wasn't invited to the party." Brady said, MaKayla snorted.

"There's a reason for that." she said angrily to him. Miley led him into the house introducing him to a few people.

* * *

Later everyone was still there and pretty much tired. Lilly sat silently on Joe's lap, him stroaking her hair teasingly, but she didn't really care where she was. Miley was learning a brand new song from Amoret but no one was paying attention to them so their secrets wouldn't matter. Ashlee was flirting with Kevin and Brady now unaware of Miley's jealous glances every so often. MaKayla and Oliver were fighting back and forth and Nick had sat next to Miley teasingly putting his hand on the small of her back. Joe shot up all of a sudden sending Lilly to the ground.

"JOE!" she exclaimed angrily and jumped on his back.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Joe exclaimed bouncing up and down dragging everyone over to the table. "JOE JONAS STYLE!" Kevin and Nick groaned. "If you refuse to do a dare or refuse to reveal the truth you remove and article of clothing. "Who wants to go first? Miley since its your home you may have the honors." Miley shurgged.

"Okay well maybe to shut their fighting up! Oliver truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"Dare." Oliver said not really noticing Miley's plotting look. MaKayla hit him over the head and called him a donut.

"Okay I dare you to go into the pool house..with MaKayla and make out basically till we tell you to come out." Miley said. MaKayla looked ready to kill her

"NO FREAKING WAY!" she said angrily. "I will not even touch that donut." Oliver touched her arm just to make her mad.

"Would you rather remove and article of clothing." Joe teased noticing MaKayla's not layered outfit.

"I will kill you.." MaKayla said to Miley as she got up dragging Oliver to the pool house.

"Help! She's taking me to her evil lair!!" he fake cried trying not to laugh along with everybody. The pool house door slammed shut and after a few minutes you could hear MaKayla giggling and Oliver growling playfully.

"Ugh gross!" Miley exclaimed. "Well they're occupied. Joe you go." Kevin and Nick jumped up.

"No!" Kevin exclamed. "He gives the worst dares ever."

"And the most embarressing truths!" Nick said. Joe grinned evily.

"I'm the king." he told everyone. "Well...how about you Nick? Truth or Dare?"

"Um..Truth..." Nick said his voice slightly squeaking.

"Excellent.." Joe said. "So Nick...who here..do you have a crush on?" Lilly looked at Nick silently pleading for it to be her.

"Um...no one." Nick said.

"Nick Jonas are you refusing a truth?" Joe asked. "Well that results in one article of clothing to come off." Nick pulled off his shirt. Lilly stared. Miley finally got sick of all the noises coming from the pool house and she called MaKayla and Oliver back. Oliver came back with no shirt on and MaKayla blushed. "Well looks like either way Oliver went with that dare his shirt would come off." Everyone laughed.

"So are you two like..together?" Miley asked. MaKayla nodded and leaned up and kissed Oliver. "Werid..."

* * *

After the game of truth or dare the Jonas' had to go home and Brady left soon after them. MaKayla, Lilly, Amoret, Ashlee and Oliver, just because he and MaKayla wouldn't stop flirting, were all staying the night and around midnight something sounded outside the door. MaKayla shrieked.

"Oliver..go check.." she said pushing him towards the door.

"No way you go look." Oliver said. Miley got up and opened the door only to get a shower of marshmellows and all three of the Jonas laughing. She screamed confusing everyone else for someone trying to hurt her so Amoret, Ashlee, and Lilly jumped up and ran to the door to find a shower of marshmellows coming at them too. They screamed. Miley ran inside and grabbed the super soaker Jackson sprayed her with that morning and she aimed each other the Jonas brother in their weakest spot..their hair. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Joe and Kevin's hair got curly like Nick's only to have them freak out and run around more.

Everyone was inside now and Miley popped in a scary movie. MaKayla sat next to Oliver, on the floor and he put his arm around her. Lilly found her way to sit next to Nick on the couch and Joe sat next to her. She gave him a werid look. Miley sat on one of the recliners, Amoret sat on the other, and Ashlee sat next to Kevin the second couch. When the movie got scary Ashlee buried her head in Kevin's shoulder and Lilly did the same with Nick. Both brothers gave Joe a werid look seeing as neither like the girl next to them.

"Hey Lilly could you...um...lean on Joe?" Nick asked trying to be nice. Lilly sat up straight and about ten minutslater she left for the bathroom not coming back. Miley got up and followed her and could hear her crying softly in the bathroom. She knocked softly on the door, and Lilly gasped trying to muffle her cries.

"T-there's someone in h-here." she said.

"Its Miley." Miley said softly. "Can I come in?" Lilly opened the door for her. "What wrong?"

"Nick doesn't like me but I like him..." Lilly said wiping her eyes. "I'm horrible with guys..."

"No your not Lilly." Miley told her. "Tell you what. We'll get Amoret and Ashlee to give you a total makeover that will have Nick worshipping at you feet!"

"Really?" Lilly said softly. Miley nodded. "Thanks Miley."

* * *

The next day after all the boys left Lilly's makeover started. She was allowed to borrow an outfit from the Hannah closet, including accessories and Hannah's makeup. The girls worked on Lilly for two hours until they were satisfied. Lilly was wearing a hot pink dress over light denium jeans **(A/N: Basically what she wore in the episode with Matt Marshall, but I'm pretnding that never happened) **and brown suglasses with white flip flops. Her makeup was done lightly but stillmade her look more like a girl than a skater and her blonde hair was in perfect curls over her shoulders.

"Are you..are you sure this will work?" Lilly asked Miley. Miley nodded.

"Just remember have lots of confidence. You look great and your a great girl..we're meeting the guys down at the park in a half a hour!" Miley said.

"You look fabulous." Ashlee told her cousin. Lilly beamed Ashlee leaned down to whispered something to her. "Kiana, Cassandra, and their new little cousin Alexis are performing tonight at the Malibu dome. Dont be late." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So thats chapter one. I dont own Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers. I own the OC's and Lilly's secret identity. So ages. Brady, Kevin, Ashlee, and Amoret are a equal ages. Joe is a couple years older than Miley, Nick, Oliver, MaKayla, and Lilly who are all 15. Lilly is Alexis Texas, Ashlee is Kiana, and Amoret is Cassandra.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: **_So it all started off when Miley and MaKayla started hanging out after Jake's big movie. Soon Lilly came into te picture and the three of them became best friends. With two popstars hating each other, One super hot celebrity brother, one donut of a best friend, and one amazing boy band! What could possibly go wrong?__

* * *

_

Chapter Two:

The girls all walked two the park because it was two blocks away and you could tell Lilly was feeling the opposite of confident.

"This is stupid let me go home and change he's going to see right through my phony look." Lilly exclaimed trying to run back but no one would let her. As they neared the park Lilly could spot Nick's bushy hair and her heart immediatly skipped a beat when he looked over at them. She couldn't tell his eyes were on Miley, not her.

"Woah Lilly you look great.." Joe told her with a goofy grin. She didn't say anything just watched Nick talk to Miley.

"Dude you look different.." Kevin said. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah like a girl.." he said and Lilly looked away blinking back tears. Ashlee slapped him hard upside the head.

"Jerk." Ashlee said shoving him.

"Hey dont shove my boyfriend." MaKayla said shoving Ashlee.

"Then make him stop being a jerk," Ashlee said shoving her back.

"Catfight!" Joe said making cat noises.

"Joe you are so immature." Amoret said speaking up for once. "Both of you stop it. Now!" she said pulling the two girls apart. Nick was totally oblivious to everyone else.

"So Miley," he said smiling down at her. "You wanna catch a movie?" Miley looked surprised and looked around the group for Lilly wondering where her best friend has disappeared too.

"No way I couldn't do that to Lilly I can't believe you would even ask me that." Miley snapped and him and ran off to find her friend leaving Nick stunned.

Miley found Lilly at the swing set at the other end of the park. She had taken all the makeup off, kicked off the shoes, and thrown the acessories with them. She had taken off the dress which was neatly folded over by everything else and she wore nothing but the light denium jeans and a white tanktop.

"Its hopeless." Lilly told her as her best friend sat down on the other swing. "He likes you doesn't he." Miley nodded.

"He asked me out. I said no of course." Miley said. Lilly sighed.

"You should go for him. He's way closer to your age than Brady, he's sweet, and cute.." Lilly said.

"Maybe..I dont know..Dont know him that well..maybe I should change that. Would I be a horrible friend for going for him?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head.

"I'm just going to go home..." she said and walked home barefoot leaving all the stuff she borrowed from Miley on the ground, not even trying to sneak the shoes away.

Miley sighed and headed back to everyone. "Just SHUT UP!" she yelled at MaKayla and Ashlee.

* * *

That night Kiana, and Cassandra, known as the Lovestuck Sisters by the press, were backstage getting ready to perform. Kiana and Cassandra had been performing for about a year capturing the hearts of famous and non-famous guys everywhere, but to there friends they were just everyday Ashlee and Amoret Trescott. They had performed three songs when Kiana grabbed the microphone.

"Hey ya'll..we got a surprise. Please welcome our younger cousin. Alexis Texas!" Kiana called out and a medium height girl with curly brown hair came up with a mic on.

"Heeey!" she called out to the crowd with total confidence. The crowd went crazy that they were witnessing a new star. "Well my cousins here wanted me to sing one of my songs for ya," she said sitting down on a stoll with her moon shaped guitar. "This goes out to a special boy. He doesn't know its written for him so...hopefully you like it. Its called Teardrops on my Guitar"

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...**

Her voice broke off. Her voice was a lot like her cousins but she had a small sweet edge to it and the crowd applauded.

"Well were going to take a little break so enjoy yourselves!" Cassandra called out and the three girls went back stage. Where a few people were waiting.

"OMG its the JONAS BROTHERS, HANNAH MONTANA, BRADY AND MAKAYLA!!" Alexis squeaked. The guys laughed.

"Well tonight we're the fans you were amazing." Joe said shaking her hand. "You look familar. Have you ever performed before?" she shook her head. "Well you were great."

"What about us?" Cassandra flirted.

"Well you are always great Cassie." Kevin said. She giggled.

"Well are we gonna stand around here and be blinded by cameras let go." MaKayla said.

"Well I wanna give Alexis some tips first." Hannah said.

"Thats so nice of..." Alexis was cut off by a dirty look from Hannah. As soon as everyone left she dragged her over.

"Okay you little wannabe." Hannah said. "Stay off my stage and my boyfriend."

"Okay look here bottle blonde." Alexis cut in. MaKayla pranced over hearing the fight start.

"Allow me Alexis. Look here Hannah Montana. You've got a stingy voice, you dont write your own songs, Nick will never like you because your a bitch. So you and your blech blonde hair move on outta here before a puke all over your horrible outfit!" MaKayla said. "Come on Alexis I'll _really_ introduce you to the guys."

"Yea cause you have first expeirence with all of them huh?" Hannah said.

"Excuse me?!" MaKayla said. "You'll little-" Hannah cut her off.

"You have nothing on me. Your just a bra-stuffing, one hit bobble head.

"Okay Bottle Blonde Montana. Obviously your so wrapped up _trying_ to write a song that you have been in a cave for the past three months." MaKayla said. "I've written about twenty new songs for my new album. And by the way loved the title of your first two songs. 'Ouch' and 'Instant Puke' were great!"

"Well you know what MaKayla? Guess where I'm gonna go?" Hannah hissed.

"Down the toliet where you thought my career was going?" MaKayla said. Hannah spun on her heel and walked away.

"God she's awful.." Alexis whispered.

"Yea..dont worry stick by me and you'll be find. She's just threatened you because your waaay better than her." MaKayla said. "That song you sang was great by the way!"

"Thanks!" Alexis said. "Thats so nice of you." They walked into the dressing room where everyone else was.

"Oh! Alexis this is my boyfriend Oliver," MaKayla said clinging to Oliver.

"Nice to meet you." Alexis said.

"Yea.." Oliver said winking at her. "Nice to meet you _Alexis_..."


	4. Chapter 3

****

Summary:

_So it all started off when Miley and MaKayla started hanging out after Jake's big movie. Soon Lilly came into te picture and the three of them became best friends. With two popstars hating each other, One super hot celebrity brother, one donut of a best friend, and one amazing boy band! What could possibly go wrong?__

* * *

_

Chapter Three:

Lilly was sitting at her house in the dining room with Oliver and MaKayla. She was telling them the story of how she became Alexis Texas.

"I hadn't realized Miley was so mean.." Lilly said, Oliver had told MaKayla Miley's secret when they first started dating.

"Enough about the she-devil! That song you wrote was about Nick wasn't it?" MaKayla said. Lilly nodded. "Lilly you just have to go for him. Dont hold back because of Miley she doesn't deserve your friendship."

"I can't.." Lilly whispered. "Guys just cheat on me..its hopeless..no one wants a girlfriend who likes guy stuff."

"You and Joe got along pretty well.." MaKayla said.

"Yea we're friends..and guys don't date their friends.." Lilly said. "Besides he doesn't even like me like that."

"I dont know..Joe can be surprising.." Oliver said. "So Amoret and Ashlee are Kiana and Cassandra?" Lilly just nodded.

"Amoret likes Kevin..thats why Cassandra was flirting with him last night. But he only really talks to Ashlee." Lilly said. "Cuz Am is real shy."

"Wait.. okay let me get this straight. Amoret is Cassandra..and she likes Kevin, but so does Ashlee..and Brady likes Ashlee..but Miley likes Brady..while Nick likes Miley and you like Nick and Joe likes you?" Oliver asked.

"Huh?" MaKayla said confused.

"Oliver actually outsmarted you for once." Lilly said and the three broke into laughter.

* * *

Later that week everyone was over at Miley's house again. Miley was kissing Nick in the hottub, completely ignoring everyone else. Lilly sighed sadly and sat back down. Joe sat next to her and smiled lightly.

"Hey Lil," he said with a smile. She just nodded to him and stood walking away.

"Whats her problem?" Ashlee said watching her cousin walk back into the house. Amoret glared at her cousin.

"You are so self-centered." she snapped. Even though she was mad Kevin still smiled at her voice. He followed her inside and found her at the kitchen counter. He smiled and came up to her. "Hey Amoret..whats up?" he asked then leaning his hand against the chair toppleing it over and then falling to the ground. She giggled softly and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked looking up at him. He only nodded, still blushing.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "You don't seem to be getting along too well with your sister."

"Ash is kinda being a bitch. She's taking Miley's side instead of her own cousin." Amoret said.

"Side on what?" Kevin asked.

"Its a really long story.." she said. He smiled and sat.

"Well its a good thing I've got nothing but time." he said. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Well I should start off by saying most of us girls here aren't who you think we are. My stage name is Cassandra and Ashlee's is Kiana. Miley wears a blonde wing on stage and is Hannah Montana while Lilly wears a brown wig and is Alexis Texas. We have double lifes. We wanted to be normal.." she whispered. "Hannah doesn't like Alexis. She really insulted her at the concert because it was so obvious Alexis liked Nick. Because Lilly likes Nick. So now Miley's really going for Nick even though she doesn't even like him. She likes Brady. And she doesn't know Lilly is Alexis so she's basically hurting her best friend. Are you following?"

"Kinda.." he said.

"But Ashlee is taking Miley's side because she and Lilly got in a fight. Well 'Ashlee' isn't taking Miley's side but 'Kiana' is." Amoret said.

"Alright...still following."

"And everything is falling apart and I dont know what to do!" she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Kevin pulled her closer and let her cry into his shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Joe was buggin the heck out of everyone.

"Miley if you 'Hold On' to Nick any longer he wont have time to 'Take a Breath'." Joe said

"Shut up Joe!" Miley snapped.

"I thought you two were 'Just Friends'?" Joe stated clearly enjoying himself.

"Shut up JOE!" Miley said angrily.

"Are you two 'Inseperable'?" he said laughing. Lilly cracked a small smile. Joe's plan to get her to smile was working.

Miley started to get out of the pool.

"Miley, are you going to 'Look me in the eyes'? Are you and Nick gonna run away to 'Hollywood' or 'Australia'? Are you going to be together even in the 'Year 3000?' When are we going to play some 'Games' cause 'We got the party' did you know its '7:05?' Someday well be the 'Kids of th Future' and Nick will be 'Still in Love with you'," Joe stopped for a moment. Robby Ray decided to play along.

" 'Six Minutes' until the steaks are done." he said with a chuckle. Miley glared at him and stomped over to Joe.

" 'Hello Beautiful'." he said. She slapped him and he just laughed as she walked away. " 'Goodnight and Goodbye' he said. She then turned back around and dragged him up from he chair and shoved him into the pool 'I need a 'S.O.S.!" he shouted. "Miley dont get mad this is 'Just the way we roll'!" Lilly was laughing loudly now and she jumped in the pool after him and swam up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks Joe..you can always make me laugh." Lilly said.

" 'Please be Mine'," Joe teased. She laughed again ad just pecked his cheek


End file.
